Abandoned By the Stars
by Samyo
Summary: Sometimes, comfort comes from the most unexpected place. Please read and review. Rating will change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Abandoned By the Stars

Author: Samyo

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T, though will change to M.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing, don't sue.

* * *

It was another starless night over the Atlantic, an ugly ocean, even in all its glory. The Pacific was the earth's priceless gem, the Indian an exotic fantasy; even the Arctic had a cool beauty. Yet they were on the Atlantic; haunted by ghosts and corrupted by those who caused him.

Mina couldn't even find the stars, but could only look up at the clouds. As a child, it gave her comfort, looking up at the countless constellations. She knew at the same exact moment, some other child was looking up at them too, and that she was no longer alone.

Now, she felt alone, and there was nothing that could give her comfort. The stars had abandoned her, Dorian was now dust and bones, and Sawyer had gone into seclusion after Quartermain's death.

She was stranded in the middle of an ugly ocean, all alone and left to fall into insanity. Nobody cared about her, no one would notice if she was swallowed up whole.

Well, she knew Jekyll would care, but she would never be ready for what he had to offer. In order to be with him, it would require a commitment she wasn't ready to give; she wanted something that had no strings attached.

Mina was brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of a coat being wrapped around her. At first, she thought it was Jekyll, or even Sawyer, but it was leather…

"Mr. Skinner?" To be honest, Mina thought he was passed out somewhere, reeking of alcohol. Even with her senses, she couldn't detect the slightest bit of scotch on him.

"Isn't it a little chilly out for a lady like yourself to be all alone, let alone on the deck of a submarine." She had never seen him without his leather coat; well, she had, but never saw what clothes he wore underneath it. He wore a light white shirt, partially unbuttoned, with black pants and shoes.

"Mr. Skinner, I'm quite surprised."

"Why, if I may ask?"

"Well, to be honest…"

"Do be." This made Mina laugh, which made Skinner smile.

"I, I thought you were passed out somewhere." She was already regretting it, but Skinner laughed it up.

"Oh Mina, you know I only drink in the mornings." Mina stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say. "I need better pick up lines."

"To think I had high hopes for you." All this time, Skinner was just trying to get Skinner into bed; it reminded her that besides feeling alone, she was craving intimate contact.

"Mina, I'm a gentlemen thief; I think its shameful that a woman of your status can think of such unclean things," Skinner said through a smirk. Mina couldn't help but smile, or moving closer to him, or looking where his eyes were…

"You must be a good thief to have a coat like this."

"I have my work cut out for me." Mina could sense that his arms were about to wrap around her waist. "It also helps to be good at other things."

* * *

Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Exciting News:** I'm finally gonna post the sequel to the OTVK series. Yeah (or boo if you hate it)! Expect it next weekend, or at the most, the weekend after that.

* * *

She knew he was going to kiss her, but it still caught her by surprise. The moment right before it, everything was so quiet; Mina thought that she was dreaming.

It was numbing, in a way, his kiss. After it, however, it was like he lit a fire in her. Just from a quick peck on the lips, her legs began to shake, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Then, she heard someone coming up the observation deck stairs.

"Someone's coming." She looked at Skinner, not sure about what to do. Skinner only smiled, as if he were planning something.

"Make sure of it that you return my coat, preferable at a late hour," Skinner said as he took his leave. Mina was lost for words; whether she should take his hint was another subject.

She could hear Skinner exchanging words with someone on the stairway, and waited for the inevitable, but it never happened. She heard the footsteps go farther away, and sighed with relief.

* * *

When Skinner made his way down the stairs, he thought he would run into a crewman; he was surprised to find that it was in fact Dr. Jekyll.

"Jekyll, out for a midnight stroll?" The good doctor was pale, as usual, but looked like he was going to cry, literally.

"Just trying to get escape or something like that," Jekyll replied, but only succeeded at a frown.

"Is Hyde giving you hell again?"

"No, to tell the truth, he's been unusually quiet lately…" Skinner then knew what it was, and felt like a complete jackass for letting it slip his mind.

"We need to talk, about the night at the inn. We were drunk…"

"I know, I know, but I feel so..." Jekyll couldn't continue, for he was too embarrassed.

"Let's talk about it, over a drink or two."

* * *

Oh, a love triangle possibly? Oh, and there might be possible slash, so don't say I didn't warn you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, sadly, I did not die…but that's okay. Plenty of exciting things have happened since I last updated.

Broke up with my boyfriend (complete loser by the way), almost got kicked out of homeroom because I got stuck in my desk and acted like I was on crystal meth (but it isn't like I know how they act from experience). High school sucks like that. I've also started to obsess with the James Bond Movie, though LXG will always be my first love.

Guess what? Today, after I watch the Monty Python episode on BBC, I am actually going to update Monty Python on LXG! However, I can't say when it will be posted.

Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

It was midnight, or close till…maybe later; Mina had lost track of the clock chimes. She stared up at the ceiling, looking at the intricate carvings. It was a story, up on the ceiling, of a man saving a woman from a monster.

"Should ask Nemo about it," she thought to herself. She continued to stare up, and found herself in a dream world.

* * *

The air was full of spices, hot and sticky but sweet. It had just rained, bringing a temporary cool to the climate. She was in a jungle, it was night; the stars were like lamps in the sky.

She continued walking down a path, not knowing why, but her dreams were often like that. They reflected her life, a life in which she would always be lead down a path in which she had no control; she never wished to have control.

The songs of birds startled her, making her more aware of her surroundings. She started seeing ruins of an old Buddhist temple, almost glowing in the moon light.

"About time you come." Skinner was there, sitting on a boulder. He was…visible?

"Y-you're visible?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Come here." She did, like she was under a spell. He took her hand, leading her farther into the ruins.

"Where are we…?" He stopped her with a kiss, so deep it was almost suffocating, so hot it could burn. She ran a hand up through his hair, slightly tugging at it.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her, then kissing her again.

"Yes." He broke away, and began to lead her again.

They came to a clearing, and stopped.

"Is this where you…Skinner, what's wrong?" She turned to him and his eyes were glowing red. She tried to run away but his grip was too strong. "Help me…somebody…please," she screamed.

He through her into a hole, and when she looked up, Dracula was right in front of her.

* * *

"I feel so low after what happened at the inn," moaned Jekyll over his scotch on the rocks.

"It's not like you didn't enjoy it." Skinner didn't say anymore, for Jekyll's stare was like knives being aimed right at him.

"You paid a whore to sleep with me."

"Well, maybe I did…"

"You put a young girl's life in danger."

"Well, she wasn't exactly what I'd call young…though she wasn't exactly old either."

"Still, Hyde could've hurt her." As Jekyll said this, Skinner was getting up to leave.

"Fine," Skinner said, "but he didn't, and that girl gave you the night of your life. Now if you'll excuse, I got some midnight mischief to attend to."

* * *

Opps, sorry, no slash here. I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy screwing with you all…but you must understand…this story links in with OTVK. I couldn't have Skinner banging Jekyll who is banging Mina who is banging Sawyer who once wanted to bang Alejandra but instead banged Alice who is actually…read OTVK to find out.

Oh yeah,** please** **review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So sorry…don't hit me! School is almost out, I'll actually be able to update more.

* * *

She awoke with a start, dripping in sweat and breathing heavily.

"It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare. He can't hurt you, not where he is." She wished he was dead, really dead; wished that he hadn't done what he did. She looked to the clock, and was surprised to find that it wasn't as late as she thought.

"1 am? Damn it…" Yet, being part vampire and all, she needed very little sleep to operate, though it definitely had it's drawbacks. Who in God's name would be up at this hour?

Then, Mina looked at Skinner's coat, draped over a chair in the corner. He had said he wanted it back, preferable at a late hour.

"No, I'm better than that." Though her head was thoroughly against it, her hormones told her to go. It had been awhile, okay, about two weeks since she last had last had relations with a man, and it would be nice to end that streak.

She got up and walked over to the bathroom sink to splash some water on her face; her nerves still hadn't recovered from the nightmare. She retrieved her brush and tried to tame the tangles of her long auburn hair the best she could. Then, for the final look over, she went to her mirror.

Every thing was fine, she'd say so herself. She swooshed her nightgown on the floor a couple of times for affect. Her nightgown was nicely cut, showing off certain parts very nicely, and the material showed her figure very nicely, too.

She went to the chair and put on Skinner's coat.

"Well, Mr. Skinner, get ready for the night of your life."

* * *

1 am, and Skinner was still up. He knew Mina would come any moment, though he had nothing to prove she would. Yet, he had a feeling, a feeling that was right most of the time.

"I'd wait for ages for this," he thought to himself. It wasn't everyday one got to have liberties with a vampire, no, half vampire. He heard stories about him; found all of it very sensual in a way.

"Boys back in London won't believe this one."

Then, the inevitable came; he heard three knocks at the door. He walked over very calmly, though inside, he was doing somersaults.

Skinner was about to have the ride of his life.

* * *

Okay, if the part about Dracula confused you, read the Mina Chapter in Origins, that one fic I did awhile back. I probably won't go into detail with it, so just read that and you'll be fine.

Oh, and I know the pacing sucked, and it was too short,and yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Warning:** Poorly written smut ahead...

* * *

"Mina, nice of you to finally join me." He opened the door, allowing Mina to enter. She could feel his eyes going over her body, giving her further butterflies in her stomach.

"Just here to return your coat, Mr. Skinner, nothing more." She heard him close the door, she could feel him come up behind her and remove the coat.

"Oh, really? And I had the most interesting things planned for us," he whispered in her ear as his hands went up and down her thighs; she could sense her eyes glowing red already.

"Then it must really be a shame, then; you're plans going to waste." She would of said more, but his kisses upon her neck felt like fire, and where his hands were going felt nice also. To say that she didn't enjoy standing there, doing nothing, would be a total lie, but she never liked acting like a wallflower; she used her left hand to pull him into a kiss, but had to let go when he pulled her around.

"I guess we'll have to improvise then, I guess."

* * *

Something else happened, but Skinner couldn't tell you what, even if his life depending on it; they were on the bed now, and that's all that mattered. She was on bottom, he was on top; he knew that he better enjoy it while it lasted, for knowing Mina, she'd want the title in awhile.

He kissed her hard, she kissed hard back; thier tongues did the tango, or whatever that dance was; his mind was far more focused on other things, like removig her nightgown. He had raised it above her waist, above her stomach, and had finally raised it above her head. He started to kiss her neck again, but instead of moving up, he moved lower, and lower...

"It's about time you did," Mina teased as he reached her navel, kissing it some more and resting his chin on it.

"Well, I could always stop, send you back to your room good and pure." At this moment, he wished that she could see him; he wished that a lot these days.

"You could," she said while pushing slightly down on his shoulders, "but I've never seen you as the quitting type."

That was his cue, and he continued to go lower, lower; he took it from the moaning that she was enjoying herself immensly, and from the growing preesure in her trousers, he was ready for her to take the wheel.

* * *

It sucks, but I updated! 


End file.
